Lady Slayer of Fairy Tail
by FairyTailNut
Summary: Vic is a new kind of Slayer, with trouble controlling his magic. But after joining the crazy family of Fairy Tail, he starts questioning if he has his priorities straight. OC x Harem, possible Natsu x Harem, definite NaLu and GaLe. Will be very lemony later on!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Well, this is a first for me. Hopefully you guys and gals can help me out! My name is FairyTailNut, which is kind of a mouthful. I won't be updating very often, since I have a lot of other stuff going on in my life. But this is an OC story for Fairy Tail, with some Kingdom Hearts crossover. And a warning, I gave this story the rating it has for a reason! This is not for youthful readers! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (If I did, there'd be more Slayers and a lot more ships) and I'm not making any money off this either. So, let's move along!**

 **Key:**

 **Italics: Thoughts Ex.** _Why is this happening?!_

 **Underlined: Spells Ex.** Requip, Lionheart!

* * *

It had been both an amazing week for Lucy, and a horrible one. She'd joined Fairy Tail, the most amazing guild in all Fiore. Unfortunately, they were all crazy. She'd been kidnapped by a horny Vulcan, frozen on top of a mountain, tricked into dressing up as a maid, almost killed several times, and now she was having no luck getting a pink-haired Dragon Slayer to board a train.

After Gray had met up with them and they'd dealt with the dark wizards who'd tried to eat Happy, she'd suggested they get on a train rather than walk to Magnolia. That way they could get there before the mysterious Erza, who seemed to terrify her fellow wizards. But Natsu wasn't going along with it.

"No way I'm getting on that death trap!" he said, planting his feet firmly on the ground while Gray, Lucy and Happy all pulled him forward as best they could.

Irritated, Gray yelled at his rival. "Too bad, ya pyro! If we're not back when Erza arrives at the guildhall, you know she's gonna be mad. What would you prefer, a train ride or Erza angry?" The pinkette paled and dashed toward the train, making Lucy shiver. If Natsu had picked the train despite his extreme case of motion sickness, just how scary was this Erza person?

As she began moving towards the train, a young man with blonde hair like hers bumped into her. "Sorry, I'm kind of distracted at the moment." He bowed and then walked around her. Shrugging it off, Lucy was about to continue towards her guildmates when a rush of heat filled her body, one area in particular.

Blushing furiously and pulling her skirt slightly lower, she wondered why this had suddenly happened. Then she remembered just a few days ago, when Bora the fake Salamander had used a ring with charm magic to make girls fall for him, herself included. "This creep must have something like that. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"Hey Lucy, will ya hurry up? The train's about to leave!" Gray was leaning out of the train car door, shirtless again. Another rush of warmth pooled between her legs, which she forcibly ignored.

"Clothes, you pervert! And we'll have to catch the next one. I think that there's someone here using illegal magic." Pointing at the blonde man, she waved for her guildmates to follow her. "Come on!"

"Let me at him! I'll burn him to a crisp!" Natsu practically leapt from the train and looked at Lucy. "So where is he?" _He's obviously just looking for an excuse to not board the train..._

"That guy, with the light hair. I think he's using a charm spell like that Bora guy." Natsu looked in the direction she'd pointed and his gaze fixed on the accused.

"That guy, huh?" He sniffed. "Hang on. He smells...weird. I can't place it, though. Whatever, let's kick his butt!" He began to run at the man, fists blazing, when Lucy grabbed hold of his arm, suddenly acutely aware of the strong muscles beneath her hands and Natsu's abnormal body heat. _What kind of spell is this?_

"Considering how we didn't get a reward, maybe we shouldn't wreck half the town? We won't be able to pay for any damages!"

Gray, now clothed again, put in his two cents. "Plus, not only would it make the guild foot the bill and give us a bad reputation, but imagine how mad Erza would be." He and Natsu both blanched, making Lucy grow even more scared.

"How about if he causes trouble, I fight him. Then the town won't be turned to rubble." The two men looked at each other and shrugged.

"But you're so weak, Lucy. You'd never win if he's a wizard." Lucy gave Happy a death glare but he ignored her.

"One of these days, cat." Running towards the man, who was getting pretty far away, Lucy kept one hand on her keys. Annoying as he was, Happy did have a point. She needed to be careful. "Hey, you!"

As he was turning around to face her, Lucy gulped. He had a handsome face that could have made her weak in the knees without a spell, and stormy gray eyes that seemed to pierce right through her. "You're the lady I bumped into, right? Sorry, did you need something? Maybe..." Lucy blushed as he kneeled and drew the attention of most of the crowd. "I'm really sorry! I'll pay more attention to where I'm walking from now on!"

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" As he got off his knees, she looked at the crowd now around them. If he was dangerous, they could get hurt. She grabbed his ear and began to pull him along, making him yelp. "Follow me, all right?"

"Could you at least let go? Ow!" _Why is she dragging me away like this? Don't tell me-_ His thoughts were cut off as she finally let go and stood in front of him, making him look down before he saw up her skirt. "So, um... What is it you want?"

"Look at me first." She was going to put on all the pressure she could and keep him thoroughly intimidated.

"Not a good idea, miss. I'd be able to-"

"Do it already!" Finally, he looked upwards. _Does this count as good luck or horrible luck? Whoa, does that even count as underwear? I swear I can see her-_ "Now, tell the truth. Are you using some sort of charm spell? Ever since you bumped into me, I've been feeling...weird." _Not again!_

"...Why me?" He stood up, almost hitting his head against her overlarge chest. "I'm sorry. See, I'm a wizard, and the magic I use has some side effects. I can't control it too well yet. Um, 'that' feeling should wear off soon. Must have been because I bumped into you."

"I've never heard of magic like that. Look, are you using magic to seduce girls or what?" _How stupid does this guy think I am?_ "If you don't tell the truth then I'll make you and turn you in! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" A doorbell sounded, and the cow spirit appeared, hefting his axe.

"No, I'm not! If I could get rid of that side effect, I would. Wait!" He scrambled back and held up his hands.

"I don't believe you. Get him Taurus!"

The brawny spirit slashed at the man, making him duck under the blow. When the axe came around for round 2, he got in close and rammed his knee into Taurus' gut, knocking him back. _If I use my magic it'll only make things worse._ "Just stop! Whoa!" He leaped over another swing and clung onto the flat part of the axe, making Taurus shake with rage.

"Get off my axe!" He heaved it upwards and, making sure the side the man clung to was facing the ground, bashed it downwards, shattering the pavement. But he'd leapt off midswing, landing in a handstand. As he tried to flip back onto his feet, a whip lashed itself around his ankles, pulling him off balance and making him eat dirt.

Spitting out a few pebbles, he dodged back from another blow. _I can't use my magic. That would bring every girl for miles my way! And my weapons would be too extreme a response. One choice, then._ Holding his hands out, he fell to one knee. "I surrender!"

Lucy blinked in surprise. _That was easier than I expected._ But he wasn't done. "I swear that if you stop attacking me, I'll answer your questions and you can decide what to do with me. I will not resist." Unsure, Lucy looked at Taurus. She didn't have much power left, and now that she was thinking, she realized the feeling was gone. _Wait, was he telling the truth?! Then... I just attacked some random wizard for no reason! I've barely joined and I'm already giving the guild a bad name!_ "Fine. You can go home, Taurus. I'll call on you if he causes any more trouble."

"Now, was that really just because you can't control your own magic yet?"

He sighed and kicked at a pebble. "Yeah. It's a powerful type of Lost Magic, but, well... As you've experienced, it's pretty unruly with seriously embarrassing side effects. Once I got chased out of a city by a small army of women trying to, uh, you know..."

Lucy blushed. "What kind of magic is it?"

He sighed again, giving her the feeling he did that a lot. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Victor, and I'm a Lust God Slayer." _A what?!_

"Wait, does that mean you were raised by a god?!"

He cocked his head to the side slightly. "You've met someone with Slayer magic before. What kind?"

"One of my guildmates. His name is Natsu Dragneel, but he's better known as Salamander. He's a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Salamander? I've heard of him. So you're a member of Fairy Tail?" Lucy smirked and held up the hand that had her guild mark. "Epic! How well do you know him, think he'd give me an autograph, he's so cool!"

Lucy sweatdropped at Vic's starry-eyed expression. "Um, I am in town with him, we were on a job together. Maybe? But could you get back to explaining?"

"Ahem. Right, sorry. So yeah, I was raised by a goddess. Tlazolteotl, Aztec goddess of purification, sin, vice, sexual misdeeds and patron of adulterers. Yeah, not quite a kid friendly goddess. She's nice and all, but her spheres of influence are geared towards adult context for the most part." He blushed, his entire face going crimson. "She's like my mom, but uh, she doesn't seem to recognize the boundaries that go with that relationship. Miracle I'm still a virgin..." Lucy flushed when she realized what he meant. _She tried to sleep with him?!_ "But you're from Fairy Tail, a powerful guild who doesn't mind members with out of control magic... Think they'd let me in?"

"Probably. They let me in with no hassle."

"Really?! Awesome! Can I come with you to the guild? I should be able to control my magic long enough. Please?" He looked so excited, so Lucy nodded. He smiled, and he looked ridiculously happy, and he had such a nice smile. Lucy found herself wobbly again, but she knew it wasn't due to magic. "L-Let's go!"

 **Shorter than planned, but this was taking a while. Maybe I could write faster with some feedback. I'd appreciate advice and constructive criticism, but don't be dicks. I'm also working on an SYOC for Fairy Tail, Fire and Fury. Details on my profile, please check it out! TTYL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go. Hope you all enjoy this 1. And by the way, I am looking for OC guild names for Fire and Fury. After I have a few, I'll set a poll. Tell me your ideas in PM or a review! Speaking of reviews-**

 **raio10: Glad you like it. He's going to have some interesting adventures as time goes on.**

 **TheOGFTfanatic: Yeah. It'd be harder to not do a harem. But on the Natsu front, there's a half dozen girls that are implied to fall for him, not just Lucy. I intend to include at least a few. And Natsu may be dense and clueless about girls, but with some of the effects of Vic's magic, I can make it work.**

 **Fenghuang0296: You can guess who I based him off of easily. This should be fun, huh?**

 **Eavise: There are actually other effects of his magic, but he does use other kinds, as you'll see this chapter. Remember he has trouble controlling it, so of course he would learn other types.**

 **Ragna: Well I like God Slayers more, and I didn't know that.**

 **LityyAF & Litshit: Are you both the same person who did a guest review twice? Anyway, like I said, Lucy will guaranteed be with Natsu, though there may be some teasing. On Erza, I do intend to add her. I like Jerza, but that won't be a thing in this. Mira, maybe? She was always going on about how cute or sweet Natsu was at times, so I'm pretty sure she was into him. 50/50, based on the feedback I get over it. Cana, not sure yet on being a full member, but they'll fool around a few times. Juvia, no. She'll still love Gray in this. Ultear, I do already have plans for that. Sayla, though. She's a hard 1, I think. I was planning to have Vic do something else during the Galuna arc, so I have options. I'll keep my ideas quiet for now. Meredy, possibly. I'm thinking about it. Yukino's iffy. There was some potential for her and Natsu after he got mad at Sabertooth for her. Again, 50/50. Kagura for sure. Hisui, I'd also planned to match with Natsu. Same as with Mira and Yukino. At least 1 of them will be with Natsu, keep that in mind.**

 **And now, disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OCs.**

 **Oh, key.**

 _Italics-Thoughts Ex: "Why is this happening to me?!"_

Underlined-Spells Ex: Requip, Lionheart!

* * *

After Lucy lead Vic back to her guildmates and explained, they'd all boarded the train. "Ugh... My stomach..." Natsu was keeled over, very green, and Vic had one hand on his stomach, the other covering his mouth.

"So, is motion sickness a Slayer thing or what?" Gray, still shirtless, looked at the two, feeling a bit sorry for them.

Vic shook his head. "Not God Slayers, at least. I had it before I learned my magic. Don't know about Dragon Slayers. Anyway, taking my mind off it helps. Anything you wanna ask?"

Happy piped up. "Were you actually raised by a god or did Lucy make that up to make herself sound tough?"

As the busty blonde shot him an impressive death glare, Vic sighed. "You're traveling with a Dragon Slayer and you're skeptical of me being raised by a god? The gods have interacted with people more often than dragons in the last couple centuries. But yes, I was raised by a goddess, Tlazolteotl. Some of her main spheres of influence were carnal sin and purification. Another ability of my magic is I can cleanse wounds, not healing magic, I can just prevent infections and the like. Sadly it has the same side effects, so I stick to bandages and alcohol."

"So what does your magic do again?" Vic sighed. _This cat is so dumb!_

"I can influence women into being totally sex-crazed basically. I can also get a read on certain emotions, like being able to tell who someone is in love with. If I had more control I could manipulate emotions however I want without making girls want to sleep with me, but..."

"That's totally messed up!" Vic glanced at Lucy and nodded.

"Believe me, I agree. I could also enhance my physical abilities and even alter my appearance, but again, the side effects mean I can't safely use it. That's why I learned some other magic."

Natsu weakly lifted his head. "The goddess that raised you. D-Did she disappear 7 years ago?"

Vic gave Natsu a perplexed look. "No. She's still in a secret temple of hers."

"Why didn't you ask her to teach you more about how to control your magic?" Vic looked at Gray with a small blush. "What?"

"She's a goddess of sexual sin, she didn't recognize certain boundaries involved with being my adoptive mom..." The Fairy Tail wizards paled except for Natsu and Happy, who weren't paying attention. _She tried to sleep with him?!_ "So yeah. Plus the side effects work on her too. It's not easy to avoid a goddess who is practically in heat, much less one who can screw with your hormones right back. It's a miracle I'm still a virgin..."

Lucy shook her head, blushing fiercely. "So, uh... You said you've learned other types of magic? Like what?"

"Well for one, Requip, Lionheart!" Vic stretched out his hand and a strange sword with a lion head design extending from one side of the blade's tip appeared, the same design being at the end of a chain attached to the pommel, the crossguard curving down and around the sides of his hand. "This is a rare type of sword called the Keyblade, only certain people can use them. They choose their wielders too. They grant certain abilities to the wielder too. Lionheart lets me move incredibly fast."

Gray stared at the sword, gulping at how the Requip reminded him about Erza. "So how rare are these?"

Vic paused, thinking. "Besides Lionheart here, I have 3. There's a few dozen since occasionally new ones are created by the wielder, but there's only one of each, though a few do look similar I hear. I also have Lady Luck, which can heal and protect its user, the Oblivion which is maybe the most dangerous, and Counterpoint which enhances magic power."

"You must be pretty strong then. Why did you let Lucy beat the crap outta you?" Lucy's jaw dropped at Gray implying she was weak.

Vic shrugged. "She was mad at me because my magic was leaky. Using my Keyblades would've been unfair, not to mention I could've hurt her pretty bad. And when I'm leaky even using my other magics can drive women insane for miles. The only exception is my Keyblades sadly."

"So you know even more magic than that? Wow!" Lucy had an almost sparkly look in her eyes.

Vic shrugged. "It's not that hard to learn more than one type of magic. Most people just don't put in the extra effort, while some are too devoted to the magic they use to consider learning more. Most wizards who learn multiple kinds of magic are focused on spells that require knowing multiple types, like Heavenly Body magic, a mix of Celestial magic and physical enhancement."

"Can you show us some?" Before Vic could respond the train started rattling, making Natsu look even worse and Vic turn pale, holding a hand over his mouth. "They really need to do something, the tracks must be a me-!" Before Lucy could finish they hit an especially large stone that had landed on the track, making the train car bounce. Happy was knocked into the air, dropping his fish which made him cry and Gray smack his head against the ceiling, but Vic and Natsu had it worse, Lucy was flung out of her seat, somehow landing on them both with Vic's face trapped in her cleavage, too sick to struggle his way free before suffocating, his spirit exiting the top of his head as his face turned blue. Natsu was arguably luckier, his face trapped against her skirt but unlike Vic he could breathe. Lucy noticed how she'd landed on them and turned bright red. "PERVERTS!"

* * *

A while later they reached Magnolia, Vic barely managing to carry a nearly passed out Natsu, his knees shaking before they both fell over on the ground. A still blushing Lucy came out next, followed by an exhausted-looking Gray and a carefree Happy. They all stood/laid next to the train in silence for a moment before Vic spoke up. "I propose that from this moment onward, this train ride never happened. Agreed?" The others nodded except Natsu. "Good... So which way to the guildhall? And can someone who isn't about to fall over carry this guy instead of me?"

By the time they reached the guildhall everyone had recovered. Vic stared at the building in awe. "I had the same reaction. Until I stepped inside anyway..." Vic gave Lucy a questioning look. "You kinda have to see for yourself."

"What are we waiting for?" Natsu slammed the doors open, waving. "We're back again guys, and with another new recruit too!" A chorus of cheers greeted Natsu's words as Vic stepped inside. A few of the women stared, hearts in their eyes before Cana walked towards Vic with a sway in her hips and a drink in her hand.

"Hey there gorgeous! So you're looking to join huh?" She threw an arm around Vic's shoulders, pressing her sizable boobs against him. "How about joining me for a few drinks while you're at it?"

Vic, blushing furiously, moved away placing Natsu between himself and Cana. "I don't drink, sorry."

Cana smirked. _Shy huh? I don't mind a challenge._ "Well I'm always around if you change your mind." She tossed her hair back, winking seductively and making her boobs bounce before walking back to the bar, making sure he got a good look at her ass.

As Vic kept using Natsu as a shield from the stares of amorous women, he heard a sweet female voice behind him. "Sorry about Cana she can be pretty forward." Vic whirled around, shoving Gray in front of him. "Although judging from how quick you are I guess you're used to it." Noticing she wasn't flirting, Vic let go of Gray who walked off, muttering he wasn't a meat shield. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, though I bet you knew that."

Vic gave her a blank look. "Should I?"

Lucy freaked out. "How do you not know who she is, Mirajane is probably the most famous member of our guild!" Vic shrugged.

"I just know Fairy Tail is known for going overboard but being a great guild. Only member I'd heard of is Natsu." Lucy stared at him in shock.

"Oh it's not like I mind, at least he doesn't seem to be picturing me in a bikini. So you want to join right? What's your name?"

Vic blinked at the 1st sentence. _Exactly what is she so famous for?_ "My name's Victor Brenn."

"OK." Mira pulled a stamp out of seemingly nowhere. "So, where do you want your guild mark? And what color?"

Vic blinked again. _That was easy!_ "How about black, right here?" He lifted his right forearm, pointing to just behind his wrist. Mira pressed the stamp down, and some black sparkles shot out before she pulled it away revealing a black Fairy Tail mark. "Yes!"

"We're glad to have you. Sorry but our master is at a conference and will be for a few days. Mind telling me what magic you use?"

Vic sighed. "I'm a Lust God Slayer."

This time Mira blinked. "A what?"

Vic groaned and almost yelled it this time, blushing. "I'm a Lust God Slayer! Until I can control it better, for now all it does is make girls want to rip my clothes off, OK? And yes, God Slayer means I was trained by a god!"

Mira blushed a bit as the entire guild froze, staring at Vic. Several women shot him glares that promised death, while most of the men looked jealous. Lucy stepped up to his defense. "Hang on everyone, he avoids using his magic because of that! I thought the same way you did at 1st, he's not a pervert though! If anything he's the opposite!"

Most of the guild quit staring, though Macao shot Vic a conspiratorial wink and a few girls still glared at him. Sighing, the blond young man sat down at the nearest table, which was empty and slammed his head on the wood. "Why does my magic have to be so embarrassing?" He sounded embarrassed rather than upset, so Lucy assumed he was fine and went over to the table Natsu was sitting at, the guild's daily activities starting back up. Vic chuckled as Mira shot a man named Wakaba down and used a transformation to look like his wife.

Vic looked around, smiling. _I can tell, these are good people._ He overheard Lucy complaining to Natsu that they would have plenty of money if he had taken the 2 million reward and laughed. As she looked at the job board Vic thought about her rent comment. He had money thanks to his adoptive mom. Even relatively forgotten gods like her occassionally received offerings, and she never had any need for money in the 1st place so she'd given him a large fortune that hadn't even put a dent in over 2,000 years of offerings. He'd always camped out or slept in inns while he wandered, but now that he was part of a guild he should probably find a home in or close to Magnolia. Lucy was new to town she might remember a few places from looking for her place, but it was unlikely she knew much about whether they were actually good areas to live in for him. Natsu probably didn't know much about real estate. Maybe Gray? Or Mira seemed to be in charge when the guild master wasn't around, she probably knew a lot.

While Vic was thinking, Mira was explaining how the guild government worked and about dark guilds to Lucy. "Ugh. I have spent way too much time in those old temples. I really need to learn how things work in the world better." Vic blinked as a crying man with orange hair dashed by. "What in the name of Uncle Quetzalcoatl?" He looked up to see Natsu and Gray throwing childish insults, ready to fight. "Starting to see what Lucy meant outside." Even so he laughed with the rest of the guild until the same man he saw a minute ago almost smashed the door in.

"We've got bad news!" Noting his panic Vic Requipped his Lionheart. "It's Erza! She's on her way here!" The entire guild began panicking, confusing Vic. Was Erza some famous dark wizard? Then he heard Mira say she was the strongest woman in the guild, making him dismiss his weapon and wonder why they were so scared of 1 of their own. He heard heavy metallic stomps come from the street. As Vic sat up straighter a silhouette appeared in the doorway, backed by the sun so he couldn't see more than a person holding some enormous horn above their head. They stepped inside and Vic was stunned to see a beautiful woman only a couple years older than himself with pretty brown eyes and bright red hair in armor and a blue skirt. _This is Erza? Guess she's one of those women you compare to a rose, beautiful but dangerous because of her thorns._

She set down the huge horn, the ground shaking slightly. "I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" As Lucy complimented Erza's looks Mira explained the master was at a conference. "I see." One of the others asked about the horn and she said it was a souvenir from her job, which the townspeople had decorated and given to her as thanks. Vic sweatdropped as she asked if they had a problem with that and they practically peed themselves. Most of the guild seemed to be scared, a few muttering about things she was probably mad at them for. "Now listen up!" Even Vic instinctively took a more formal posture at her order. "While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do."

She turned to face the brunette that had hit on Vic before, Cana. "Cana!" The flirty woman almost dropped her- _She's drinking straight from a barrel?!_ "You need to start controlling your drinking!" She talked to a man in a black suit with a ponytail next. "Vejeeter! Please take the dancing outside! Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit!" She turned to face a large muscular man by the job board. "Nab. I suspected I'd find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job!" Next was a scruffy man with purple hair. "Macao." She sighed and shook her head, making the man freak out and beg her to say something. "I don't even know where to begin with you. Causing so much trouble I've almost given up." Even Vic flinched at the exasperation in her tone, glad he was too new to have done anything to make her mad. "Are Natsu and Gray here?" Vic's jaw dropped as he saw the 2 with their arms around each other and shaking hands like they were brothers. Gray said they were hanging out like friends tend to do, making it even more confusing. "That's great. I'm pleased to see you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns now and again."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." Finally Vic got up, moving away from the table with a few people shooting looks that asked if he had a death wish.

Lucy asked what was up with Natsu. "He's scared." Mira began explaining how Erza had totally thrashed Natsu in a fight, and done the same to Gray for walking around without clothes. Plus someone named Loke for hitting on her.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor." The two were confused, finally stopping shaking hands. "While traveling I heard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The 2 of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help." They looked at each other, obviously unsure of teaming up. Around them the entire guild was whispering about Erza actually feeling the need to ask for help, making Vic think while now only listening enough to get the gist of things.

 _If this is so major someone so obviously overpowered as Erza needs help, it must be big. Maybe I should go too. I know I can help._ After telling them when to be at the train station, Erza walked outside with her horn, Vic following her. "Excuse me."

The woman turned to face him. "I don't recognize you. You must be new."

"Yep. I'm Vic, and I just joined today. So, from what I've seen you're really powerful, yet you asked Natsu and Gray to help you. This must be huge. I'd like to help as well. I can't control my primary magic very well yet, but I'm still handy in a brawl."

"Very well. I'd appreciate the help, and I'm always glad to help new members. I assume you heard when to be at the train staion?" Vic nodded. "Good. Be there tomorrow, I don't plan to wait for you." With that she continued on her way, and Vic walked over to a canal, sitting on the edge and staring into the water. _I know it, this is important. Probably dangerous too. Let's hope I don't need to resort to "that" magic or even worse, Oblivion._

 **A/N- And here we go, chapter 2! Hope everyone liked it. Still need OCs and guild names for Fire And Fury, details on my profile, which I need to update actually. Until next time.**


End file.
